The present invention relates to a failsafe brake actuating assembly for crawler-type tractors which automatically engages a braking device in situations such as where there is a loss of engine power and resulting incapacitation of the tractor's primary braking system.
The prior art includes several structures relating to hydraulic-type brakes for vehicles. These prior art brake units include a source of hydraulic pressure acting against brake members which are displaced and held in a braking position in response to the hydraulic pressure applied thereto. Further, the prior art is aware of failsafe hydraulic-type brakes which also employ springs for actuating the brake members when hydraulic pressure is not available. These failsafe brakes provide for automatic brake application in the absence of hydraulic pressure in the machine's primary braking system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved failsafe brake actuating assembly which performs more functions and is more efficient in operation than the devices of the prior art.